Worth Waiting For
by Cheeky Slytherin Lass
Summary: They've spent years admiring each other from afar, but that all changes when Arthur has a conversation with the Prewett brothers.


_For the Hogwarts Forum_

 _Honeycomb (ArthurMolly)_

 _Back to School (quill and ink pot)_

 _Writing Club (Showtime, "Helpless", romance)_

 _Word Count 673_

* * *

"Staring at our sister again?"

Arthur startles at the voice. When he notices Fabian and Gideon Prewett pulling out the chairs on either side of his seat, his cheeks redden to a burning blush. "I- I'm not sure what you're talking about," he mumbles, but the slight crack in his voice betrays his guilt.

Somehow, his eyes always find Molly Prewett. He can't help it. She's beautiful with her fiery curls and kind smile. Until now, he never knew that it was so obvious.

"Ordinarily, it would be our duty to threaten you," Gideon tells him, cracking his knuckles as if in warning. "However, we've been watching you."

Fabian chuckles. "Lucky for us you only have eyes for Molly. You might have noticed us," he says, ruffling Arthur's hair with a grin. "Also, lucky for you, you're a good bloke."

"I'd date you," Gideon agrees, and Arthur feels his cheeks burn hotter, half confusion, half embarrassment.

"I'm not sure where this is going," Arthur mumbles quietly, staring pointedly at his hands.

The brothers exchange knowing looks. Arthur isn't sure how he feels. They aren't exactly friends, yet it feels strange to be out of the loop right now.

"We'd be happy for you to date Molly," Fabian says at last.

Arthur lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding. His lips twitch into a nervous smile. "I'm- She would never-"

"Modest!" Gideon exclaims proudly, patting the younger boy on the back. "How did we miss the modesty? I swear, Arthur, you keep getting better and better."

"Molly fancies you. It's adorable," Fabian explains. "Over the summer, she wouldn't shut up about how kind you were for letting her borrow your quill."

"Adorable, but annoying," Gideon agrees. "So, we're tired of seeing our sister pining for you when you obviously care for her. Please, just ask her out."

Arthur looks between them, hesitant. The Prewett brothers are nice enough, but they have a reputation for being pretty mischievous. He wants to trust him, and yet it almost feels like they're setting him up to he the punchline of a ridiculous, cruel joke. "I'm not sure…"

"I am," Gideon says. "Trust us. Go talk to her."

He doesn't know what compels him, but he climbs to his feet, ignoring the way his hands tremble. It should be easy. He's often thought about what he'd say to her if he'd ever work up the courage to really speak. Yet, somehow, as he leaves the brothers behind, his words seem to fail him.

"What are you reading?" he asks quietly to avoid the librarian's attention.

Molly looks up from her book. When she notices Arthur there, a faint pink stains her cheeks, swallowing her freckles. A shy smile plays at her lips. "Trying to finish my Herbology assignment," she answers.

Arthur nods awkwardly, his hand resting on the empty chair. He wants to tell her how pretty she is when she reads, but the words stick in his throat. "Good subject," he mumbles.

Her smile broadens. She gestures toward the chair with her hand. "Would you like to sit?"

Another nod. Arthur takes a seat, his heart pounding in his chest. There are so many things he wants to tell her, but, somehow, he forgets them all.

Molly doesn't seem to mind the silence. Her eyes return to her book. She dips her quill in the ink pot, writing notes in her tidy scrawl.

"Say, Molly?"

"Hmm?" She doesn't look up.

"Would you… I'd like to take you on a date," he says. "Could I?"

Her attention returns to him. The way her brown eyes light up and her nose crinkled when she smiles makes Arthur melt. "I'd like that," she says softly.

"Great. Brilliant. I… Thank you."

Molly giggles. "So polite," she says. "That's why I've always liked you."

"Always?"

She nods, her blush darkening. "Since first year," she confirms.

Arthur swallows dryly. They've spent four years secretly admiring the other. "Sorry to keep you waiting."

"Don't worry. I think you're worth the wait."


End file.
